The Strays
by SweGLEEK
Summary: Life is never easy. But what are you supposed to do when the people that are supposed to protect you against the bad of the world only add to the pain. And being a minor isn't making it easier, sometimes running away is the only opposition. This are problems one Rachel Berry is facing. But she won't have to do it alone.
1. Chapter 1 - The Plan

**Hello Everyone this is my new fanfic. Hope you like it.  
><strong>

**Don't own anything except my oc's **

**Warning: Abuse and more**

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – The Plan <strong>_

Rachel seemed to have the perfect life. She seemed to have two perfectly loving father's, she was smart and pretty and very talented. Anyone that saw her thought that she was the luckiest girl in the world, but what nobody knew was that her life was a nightmare.

OK the fact that she was smart and talented weren't lies, in fact thoughts were a few of the only things that were true. But the part about the loving father's were far from true. Sure her daddy said that he loved her, that she was his "special little girl", but what he did to her behind closed doors was nothing a loving father would do. Don't get me wrong he never hit her, that was her other dad's thing, but what he did was a lot worse.

Things had gotten better for her when she started dating Finn and spend more time with the glee club, but sens the hole making-out with Noah and Finn breaking up with her the others had started avoiding her out of fear of saying the wrong thing, that meant that she didn't have a good excuse to stay away form her home to avoid the wrath of her dad or the "love" of her daddy. At first she hadn't understood why her dad had started to hit her, it had stared about a year after the first time her daddy had come to her in the middle of the night and she was about 6 years old, but with time she had realized that her dad was axially jealous, this caused her only to feel more anger towards her dad's, the world and even herself.

There where now only two weeks until winter break and she was scared of what that meant for her. But the last few weeks she had been talking to a kid (Natalia) online that had runaway from home because of abuse, and she had told her that she might be able to help her if she decided that there was no other option then running away. It had taken Rachel two painful days to decide that it was the best thing to do. She war currently on her way to a mall tree Townes over, she needed some neutral close and good chose and some long lasting food, she had told her dad's that she would be studying with a couple friends and wouldn't be back until late. She had already fix most of what Natalia Had told her that she should do and made sure to aced as normal as she could, with wasn't so hard sens she was a master actress. She had told her father's that the first day of the break the new directions were going on a sort of buddy camp for a week so that the would win at nationals, and that all members had to come along. Her dad's had bought the lie with out a blink and just said that that meant that they got some time alone. She had even taken out all of her savings a little a day from different banks, she hid all of the things she would need in her car.

They had come up whit a strategy together, she should leave in the early morning with a bag filed whit some clothe and her computer and anything that meant a lot to her. She was then to drive to the satiation and buy a ticked to New York because that is were people would expect her to go, but she would change close to some of the close she bought, she would of course take everything she hid in her car with her. And after changing close she would walk of the train leaving noting behind at station a bit outside of Ohio where an old friend of Natalia would be waiting. He would then drive her to an other station about 2 hours away where she would take a train to Los Angeles, where Natalia lived with a bunch of other homeless kids. But before she was to get on the next train the man Leo had protest to help her delete everything on her phone and computer and sell the and get her a good disposable phone so she could come in contact with Natalia, who had promised to pic her up at the station in LA. This was the plan for the day she would final become free.

* * *

><p><strong>Hej hope you liked this chapter. I will update as fast as possible. Love Elin <strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - Shopping

**Hej guys. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 – Shopping<strong>_

Rachel went over the plan on her way to the mall. She looked like she always did but on the inside she was a total mess.

"_What if it doesn't work? What if the polis catch me and take me back to __**THEM**__?"._

She cringed at thought of the welcome she would get if she was caught.

"_Don't think like that Rachel. They will not catch you. Even if I have to make my self invisible to the rest of the world and never make it to Broadway at least I will be safe from them". _

She sight and steeped out of the car when she arrived at the mall. She looked around the parking loot, she couldn't see all the car because it was such a big mall with parking space on all sides, but the cars she could see where all cars she didn't know. This was good because if somebody she knew saw her the would probably ask her questions and that would not be so good. She walked into the mall and headed first to a store that soled just normal cloth, there she bought three different types of jeans, different socks, shirts for all types of weather, and two warm sweater's one in a brownish Grey color and one in navy blue, and a warm jacket. She knew she had to get some warmer stuff to because it was winter and even if it was LA it might become cold at night.

"Hello. Having a good day?" the catchers smile was warm and sincerer with was something she wasn't use to. Between her dads hatred of her, and her daddy's sick idea of love and the cruel bulling in the school she had almost forgotten what real kindness was. It was so shocking to her that it took her a few seconds to answer, but the she smiled and answered. "Fine, thank you." She talked a little whit the girl who looked like she was maybe 20 years old, and the she payed and went on to the wild life store. Where she bought some camping gear like a sleeping bag and sleeping mat she also bought a pair of Bootes that looked like the would hold for many years to come, and a big camping back that she would be able o pack everything she needed and still carry. She had waited to buy gloves and a cap so she would find some that could take a lot of stress and she was not disappointed. This time it was a old man at the register.

"Ah, are you going camping with you're father miss?" he smiled at her a typical grampa smile. "No, I'm actually I'm going with my mom." Natalia had told her that her group called her there mother because she was older then the others and had been out there for longer then the most, and she had told her that she was free to do the same if she wanted to. "Oh that sounds like a great mother. You don't hear that much about women who like camping." At this he started laughing and Rachel joined in. After she was done buying everything she needed she packed everything into the backpack and hid the backpack in her car. Before starting the ride home she went to a MacDonald restaurant and had an chicken nuggets menu and an Fanta. Natalia had given her the tip that she should lose the vegan diet and prepare her stomach on food that would that would not be very healthy or often. She understood that she would live on the street and that meant that life would still be hard and dangerous but at least it would be a danger she chose and she would finally be free from the hell known as Lima Ohio.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was it for the second chapter. The nex chapter will come as fast as posible. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - Home and Hell

**Sorry for the wai. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 – Home and Hell <strong>_

Rachel arrived home at about 7 o clock in the evening, but it took her a few minutes to compose herself to go in side. She parked her car at the same spot as always and walked the few steps to the door, taking a couple of breaths before entering the house.

"**Where the he*l have you been?!"** her dads, John Berry's, voice roared as soon a she had closed the door.

"I was studding, remember I told you this morning" Rachel stood with her back pressed to the door. She was terrified.

"And it took so long?" He had stooped shouting but he was even scarier now. She could only nod her head in fear, but like always nothing helped and like most nights she spent the the evening cowering in a corner while blow after blow landed on her small body.

After the betting she just barely made it to her room before she broke down crying. Her whole body shook because of her sobs.

After a couple of minutes she calm down, and that's when she remembered that she had promised Natalia that the were going to chat today. She walked a quietly to the door as she could and looked it. After making sure no one could catch her making her plans, she sat down at her desk and waited for her computer to start. Natalia was already online and quickly started the conversation.

"Hey Rach."

"Hi Nat"

"So did you get everything I told you?"

"Yeah, it was a pretty productive day."  
>"Great. Well there is one more thing. There is this girl and her boyfriend that I have been talking to and they are in similar situations as you, and I have been helping them to prepare to come here to. And it just so happens that they live in Lima to. So I thought that maybe you want to meet and travel her together? I told them that there was a girl who whats come here to who has it hard, and they would love to meet you and travel with you. It would make it more easy on everyone. And by the way the go to your school." This was a shock for Rachel. <em>'The go to my school? What if they are jocks? What if they won't be ok with it when the know how I am'.<em>

"A are they popular kids?"

"Eh, no. They said that they are not very popular."

"Ok can you tell them to meet me behind the old shed by the woods at lunch tomorrow, nobody goes there, and we can talk face to face and the tell you what we decided. Just don't tell them my name it's better this way. Lets talk again in a week. I have to go daddy will be coming home soon."

"Ok. Good luck and stay strong. I'll tell them." With that she sight and turned of her computer. That night while her daddy was doing his thing she tuned out like usual, but this time all she could think about was the next day. _"Who can this couple be? Nat said that they were being abused to, but how come the know about etch others pain? Just who can it be?"_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. Next will come soon, i hope. Elin<br>**


	4. Chapter 4 – School and surprises

_**Hello i hope your not mad that you had to waite so long. Well here is the next chapter. It's December 24th here. And here in Sweden we celebrate Christmas on the 24th so i want to wish you all a Very Merry Christmas.**_

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up at 5 a.m and went to take a shower. She always told people that she woke up at 5 but she said it was to work out, this wasn't true. She never had the strength to work out in the morning, she would always spend hours in front of her mirror putting on a lot of make up while trying to make it look natural at the same time. After finishing her make up she would sneak out of the house before her dad's would wake up. On her way to school she stooped at her favorite Coffey shop to get some breakfast. When she got to school she went strait to the library to finish the homework that she hardly had the time to finish at home. Almost an hour after she got to the library she got up again and left to get her books for her first calls. She held her head high even though almost everyone in he hall was staring and whispering about her, she knew why they where staring. She was the loser who had cheated on the quarterback but making out with his best friend. They seemed to have forgotten that Quinn had done the same thing last year, except she had slept with him and even gotten pregnant, but what could you do Quinn was the queen bee of the school and Rachel the biggest loser. She could see Artie and Mercedes but they turned there backs and walked away as fast as possible. They weren't trying to be mean, she knew that, but the felt so sorry for her they didn't know what to say. Everyone in the club where the same except for Finn, Santana, Puck and Brittany. Finn was still mad about what happened, Puck had promised Finn to stay away form Rachel, and Brittany was her normal happy self, she didn't understand what had happened and Santana was her normal bitchy self. In fact Santana was the only one in glee club who was openly to make fun of Rachel. At least she and Kurt had befriended each other so she wasn't all alone, he wasn't at school but at leased she talked with him over the phone and met up for coffee and other stuff. And then there were Tina and Mike who had always been kind to her even when she was acting all crazy diva on them.<p>

When she got to her locker she could see Mike and Tina at the other end of the hall standing close to etch other and talk in a low tone. She wondered why the did this, but it was non of her concern so she didn't bother to ask.

The next couple of hours went by fast and before she knew it it was already lunch. She returned to her looker and got put away her books as slowly as possible. She would radar be the one to com a little later then the once she was going to meet, that way she could see who it was before they saw her. This way she could decide if she could trust them or not. She was scared that they might be some cool kids that would use against her. When she was finished putting away her books she gathered all of her courage and went out of the school and headed to the old shed. She stayed by the trees the entire time, making sure no one could see her. As she got closer she could her whispering.

"Are you sure that we can trust who ever Nat's friend is? What if they are someone who knows our family's and tell on us?" It was clear that the young couple were as worried ass Rachel. Hearing that voice was a relief for Rachel. She knew this voice well. It was the unmistakable voice of the one and only Tina Cohen-Chang, this meant that the boyfriend could only be Mike Chang. Rachel knew that the were both really good people and that she could trust them. But Nat said that they were in similar situations as her, what in the world would someone do to them and how could she not have noticed? After listening a few seconds more she finally spoke up.

"So you are the couple that Nat talk about?" When they heard Rachel's voice both Tina and Mike turned around and gasped.

"Rachel?" They both said it at the same time but after Tina was the first to ask the caution they were all dying to know."

"Nat said that you were in a bad situation to. What in the world is happening to you? You always seem so happy and you only have the best to say of your dads."

"I was thinking the same thing. It's not like you show that something is wrong." When it was apparent that Rachel wasn't the one who was going to start with the hole sharing thing Mike sighed and decided to start.

"Well for me it's my dad he is really strict, and he has always gotten violent when he would get mad. He has always been that way but lately he has gotten more and more violent and i'm starting to fear that he one dad will kill me. And I can't go to the cops because my dad has a lot of contacts that would do anything for him, even among the cops." During this little speech the had all sat down and Tina had taken Mikes hand in hers. After he was done she looked a little uneasily on Rachel to see if she would talk next but she just looked at Tina with a look that said that it was her turn. After clearing her troth she started telling her story.

"Well you know how I was adopted? Well my dad says that we aren't really family so I need to repay him for always taking care of me. So when I was 10 years old my dad started to rape me." At this she looked down with a look of shame. And so Tina wouldn't have to have the attention on her anymore Mike asked Rachel what her story was. After thinking over what she had been told. After sighing she, for the first time out loud told anyone her true story.

"Well for me it's a little of both. My daddy likes coming in at night to my room, he started when I was 6, he says that it's because we have a 'special bond'. And about a year later my dad started hitting me. Daddy says that it's because dad's jealous of me, and that we should let him do it. And my dads have a lot of influences to so I could go to the Police but they wouldn't do anything." After she was done talking she pulled but her shirt and reviled her bruises that were in various stages of healing. When Tina and Mike saw the extent of there friends injures the were both speechless. After a few seconds of complete silence Mike puled up his own shirt to show Rachel his bruised torso.

"Well I guess this is prof that non of us lied. It's kinda funny, one of the reasons people bully me is because of my clothes. Bu the truth behind them are that my father's make me were this. Daddy says that the make me look sexier, and dad says that it would be on waist to by pretty clothe to someone as ugly as me." After saying all that Rachel looked down at her lap and was fighting just to not start crying. Tina was already crying half way truth, she had realized that she to had said mean things about Rachel's style behind her back, and was now feeling guilty. She leaped from her place next to Mike and ran and hugged the smaller girl. And after a minute of being frozen by the sudden kindness Rachel wrapped her arms around the Asian girl, crying like she never had before.

After everyone had calmed down the decided that they would flee Lima together. They decided that Rachel would tell Nat and that She would go with Mike and Tina that Saturday to help them buy everything the needed and put everything in Mikes car because it was the biggest. Then when winter vacation would come the would all be ready to leave and never look back.


	5. Author's note

**Hello**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I started at Swedish college (Högskola) in August, and have had a lot on my mind. It's a kind of overwhelming and everything (School stuff) thing seems to come at once. And on top of that I have a problem with open office, everything I wright is marked as wrong (With irritates me to no end). And i have checked the language setting and it's right, with everyone seems to think that i can't think of checking that on my own. Well if some one has had the same problem, and know how to fix it, pleas tell me. And i will try to wright again as soon as possible.**

**3 Elin **


End file.
